Memories of a Bride
by little-angels-razorblade
Summary: This is my second fic. About Phoebe on her wedding day. She keeps remembering stuff like little premonitions. good stuff though. please read. much better than it sounds.
1. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. I wish.**

A/N: I was reading stories and the first line just came to me so I thought I would run with it. Please tell me if you like it.

Chapter 1: Wedding Day

Phoebe woke up and smiled to herself.

"Today's finally the day." She turned over on her side to look at her dress. "Today's finally the day I get to marry Cole."

The dress was strapless and had a full skirt and fitted top. The skirt shimmered when she walked and the top half was lacy. To Phoebe it was perfect.

"Sis! You are getting married today!" Piper bounced onto her bed. Paige, who threw a bunch of rose petals in Phoebe's face, quickly followed her.

"I'm gonna be the only single one. That's a downer."

"I don't know Paige. Henry has a thing for you." Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Really? Ya think?" Paige put her hand under her chin, raised her eyebrows up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, come on Phoebe. You have to get ready!" Piper squealed as she jumped off the bed.

"Yeah. I should." Phoebe said smiling. She couldn't believe that the day was finally here. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Already taken care of. Piper and I have a bubble bath ready for you." Paige said with a huge grin.

"What would I do without you guys?" Phoebe said smiling lovingly at her sisters.

"You would have to make your own bath. But before you go tell me what you want for breakfast so I can make it. Today is a day of pampering for the soon bride-to-be." Piper said walking out the door.

"Scrambled eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon. Oh, and orange juice please."

"Coming right up." Piper and Paige ran down the stairs. On their way they bumped into Cole.

"Congratulations mister." Paige said going straight past him.

"Ditto. Phoebe's upstairs." Piper said following Paige into the kitchen.

"Hey." Cole said to Phoebe, knocking on the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Hey you. Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Phoebe had pulled her robe on and walked over to Cole.

"Oh yeah." Cole slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Well, it's only if I'm in my dress." Phoebe moved Cole's hand down.

"Okay. May I kiss the bride-to-be?" Cole said leaning in to Phoebe.

"Of course." A few seconds later their lips met and Cole pulled Phoebe closer to him deepening the kiss.

'Just like the first time we kissed.' Phoebe thought to herself.

:I know it was really short but I promise the next one will be longer. The next chapter is Phoebe's memory of their first kiss. Hence the memories part of the title. But the story is going to be present, then memory, present, then memory every other chapter. Please review.


	2. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. Only this story is mine. **

A/N: italics are phoebe remembering the past and regular is the present.

Thanks to:

Angeleyes ()- glad you like the story.

Chapter 2: First Kiss

Phoebe could remember the day in exact detail.

It was a sunny and bright summer's day.

"_Phoebe! Hurry up and come down stairs. Cole is waiting." Paige called up the steps._

"_I'm coming!" Phoebe rushed out of her room, grabbing her beach bag on the way, and ran down the stairs. _

"_Hi Cole. Sorry to keep you waiting." Phoebe looked Cole over, noticing he was very hot in his orange and blue swimming trunks. _

_She instantly felt a little nervous. After all she was only 13, and standing before her best friend in nothing but her pink bikini. It had yellow flowers all over, and looked very good on her. _

_It was a tradition for Phoebe and Cole to start their summers off like this. They went to the beach together and spent the day there. This was the first year they were doing it as a sort of date._

"_It's okay. You ready to go." Cole sighed on the inside. He was relieved that he was able to talk without sounding as nervous as he felt. Even though he was 14 he felt like a little boy around a pretty girl again._

'_That pretty girl was always Phoebe.'_

"_Yeah, I'm ready." She took Cole's hand and led him out the door. She felt tiny tingles rush down her spine. _

_They made the walk to the beach in complete silence. But the whole timing Phoebe was holding Cole's hand. _

_When they were finally there, Cole led Phoebe to their normal spot._

_As she was setting her stuff down she felt Cole lift her up, and throw her over his shoulder._

"_Cole! Cole! Please put me down! Please!" She wasn't very convincing though because she was giggling the whole time._

"_I plan on doing exactly that. Once we are in the water though." Cole was smirking at Phoebe. _

"_But, Cole. The water's freezing cold." Phoebe wined pounding her fists on his back._

"_I will see about that."_

_Cole ran the rest of the way and threw Phoebe into the water._

'_Oh, crap' he thought when he didn't see her come back up._

_Phoebe swam around to his back and jumped up on him._

"_Phoebe!" Cole screamed, partly out of joy, partly from being scared so bad. "Don't do that ever again. I thought I had killed you." Cole was still shaking from the shock._

"_It's okay Cole. You didn't." Phoebe went over and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. _

_The two of them stood like that for about ten minutes, then went back to lay on their towels._

_When Cole put his arm around Phoebe's shoulder though she winced._

"_What happened? Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah. I probably just twisted my shoulder or something. Care to massage it for me?" Phoebe asked raising her eyebrows up and smirking at him. _

"_I would love to." Cole sat down behind Phoebe and start rubbing her shoulders._

"_Cole. That feels so good." Phoebe whispered with her eyes closed._

"_I'm glad you enjoy it." Cole moved so that Phoebe was sitting in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. _

'_How I wish we could be more than friends.' He thought._

"_Cole Benjamin Turner. What are you trying to do to me?" Phoebe asked laughing._

"_You know exactly what." Cole replied suggestively. _

"_You do realize that I am only thirteen, don't you." _

"_I'm fourteen, but oh well." Cole laughed lightly into Phoebe's ear._

"_What would you mother say about you?" Phoebe laughed too, leaning back against Cole's chest._

"_Mmmm. Phoebe, did you know that I really like you?" Cole mentally slapped himself as soon as he heard himself say that._

"_Well, Cole, did you know that I really like you too? I'm going to get a hot dog." Phoebe got up knowing that it would tease him._

"_Okay." Cole stared with his jaw down as he watched her go get it._

'_She likes me.' Cole wanted to jump up and down he was so happy._

"_I got you one to. I hope that's okay."_

"_Yeah. That's great. Now come sit back down."_

_Phoebe sat down exactly like she had been before, but this time she instantly let her body lay on top of Cole's._

"_They have really good hot dogs here." Phoebe took the first bite of hers. _

"_They sure do. The ones I made last year were better though."_

"_Cole, you burnt them. I would hardly say they were better." Phoebe said mocking Cole._

"_Ouch." Cole slapped his hand to his heart like his pride had been hurt. _

"_Oh, Cole, get over yourself." Phoebe said joking._

"_Never, Hun. Never." Cole said laughing. Phoebe started laughing to and turned around to look at him. _

"_So, we never really figured out what we were going to do about this whole liking each other thing." _

"_We didn't did we. I can change that." _

_Cole leaned in closer to Phoebe and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Phoebe started to move closer to him, her hands running all along his back. As Cole pulled her closer to him yet, Phoebe ended the kiss. _

"_Why did you stop? We had a really good thing going there." Cole put on his puppy-dog pout. _

"_Because. I want to go swimming." Phoebe said smirking. _

"_Just one more kiss? Please?" Cole whined. _

"_Only one more." Phoebe sat on her knees so she could be at Cole's height. _

_He took her by the waist pulling her to him, and kissed her. _

_A/N: It's a lot shorter than I wanted it to be. Tell me truthfully, does it sound like crap. I'm going to do a one shot about Prue and Andy. When I post it please read and tell me if you want me to continue. If so I will. Please review. Thanks!_


	3. Wedding Day part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I only own this story.**

:This is my Valentines Day gift to all of my wonderful readers. :D Have happy day!

Thanks to:

PhoebelovesCole: I'm glad you like the story. Here's the next chapter. I like Phoebe and Cole getting together as teenagers to.

BrownToneGirl: I'm glad that I can get the characters in character. That sounds really confusing doesn't it? Lol. I don't know what I'm going to do with the sisters yet. As for my grammar, the credit for that I have to give to very good English teachers. Otherwise it would suck. Lol.

Blu shoes on my desk: Thanks. Ur review made me smile. :D

Chapter 3: Wedding Day part 2

Phoebe pulled away from the kiss.

"You're just in time. I was going to take a bubble bath. Care to join me?"

"I wish I could, but I have to get ready for the wedding. In case you forgot we are going to get married today."

"I didn't forget, and we'll have plenty of time for baths on our honeymoon." Phoebe stood up on her tiptoes to whisper the last part in Cole's ear.

"I'm looking forward to those. I have to go now." He gave Phoebe a small kiss and walked out the door.

'I really love that man.' Phoebe thought to herself

8888888888888888888888888

When Phoebe was done, she headed down to the kitchen and smelled her favorite breakfast.

"Just what you ordered." As Phoebe sat down Piper put the plate in front of her.

"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked taking a drink of some of her orange juice.

"Picking up the flowers from the shop."

"Ooo." Phoebe squealed. "The roses?" Phoebe looked like a child that just woke up on Christmas morning.

"Yep. The roses and the orchids."

"This day is perfect Piper. Is this what it felt like when you married Leo?"

"Yeah. It's great isn't it? Hold on though, it'll get better."

"How?"

"When you walk down the stairs, and see your soon to be husband waiting for you, you feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now! It gets luckier?" Phoebe said drinking her orange juice.

"Much. Now finish your food and go get ready. You are getting married at noon."

"I know!" Phoebe squealed as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

She walked into her room and sat down at her mirror to do her makeup.

"Hi sweetie."

"Mom! When did you get here?" Phoebe asked running over and giving her mom a hug.

"Piper let me in while you were taking a bath."

"I'm so glad you were able to come." The two sat down on the bed.

"Of course I came. Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Thanks Mom." Phoebe gave her another hug. "Do you want to see my dress?" She said her face lighting up.

"Yes, please."

Phoebe shut the door to get it off the hook and instantly remembered the day she bought.

: I know this chapter was short, but all of the present day ones proly will be. So… you get to here about the day she bought her dress. What twist should I put to that chapter? Not sure. I think there's gonna be one though. Unless you guys say you don't want one…tell me when you review. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
